The goal of this project is to develop a low-cost, lightweight, portable device to be worn by deaf people that will provide them with a tactile alert when a conventional smoke detector activates. This device will act as an artificial ear capable of discriminating between a smoke detector alarm and other sounds in the local environment. Once activated, it will provide a tactile stimulus to the user capable of alerting them to the activation of the smoke detector even when they are in the deepest state of sleep. The portability of the device will provide a practical means for deaf people to obtain notification from smoke detectors whether at home, in a hotel, or when visiting friends who do not have specialized alarm equipment for the Hearing-Impaired. In Phase I of the project, the feasibility of developing an artificial ear capable of discerning a smoke detector alarm from other background signals will be evaluated in laboratory experiments. This will involve characterizing the frequency and magnitude of several smoke detector alarm signals and identifying unique characteristics of these signals relative to other typical environmental noises. In addition, a tactile stimulator will be tested for efficacy in awaking deaf people in all phases of sleep. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE